


Escolhas do Inverno

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Portuguese, Slow Build
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No fim ela acaba se casando com um rei Baratheon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No fim ela acaba se casando com um rei Baratheon, era quase engraçado realmente, embora Sansa duvidasse que Stannis percebesse isso.

Nos últimos anos muitas lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos por causa de pensamentos sobre seu casamento, e não lagrimas de felicidade, pensava no que teria que sofrer caso o seu noivado com Joffrey tivesse continuado, o que não teve a chance de ter com Willas Tyrell, o que teve com Tyrion Lannister.

Ela não o amava realmente, e não guardava muitas esperanças que Stannis sentisse algo diferente, mas isso parecia irrelevante agora quando o destino de seu povo era afetado por suas escolhas. Ela era amada pelo norte, mas ele já tinha o seu respeito, ele tinh lutado por eles para consegui-lo. Ele não era cheio de sorrisos ou belas palavras, mas ele era gentil com ela, sério e respeitoso. Jon havia dito que ele era um bom homem, justo e honesto como o pai dela, como o pai deles.

Dessa vez ela não chora, não a motivo para fazer isso, dessa vez não é uma imposição, ela não é mais um peão no grande tabuleiro cósmico, dessa vez é uma escolha dela. E não foi uma escolha de uma menina que queria um grande amor como nas canções, mas sim uma escolha da Rainha do Norte que encontrou um homem digno de ser seu rei.


	2. Núpcias

Durante o banquete de casamento alguém sugeriu que a rainha e o rei fossem levados para a cama pelos convidados como era a tradição, Sansa não se lembrava do nome do sujeito que sugeriu, eram um dos vassalos de Stannis, um rapaz com cabelos loiros e que parecia ser o tipo que sorri o tempo todo, o tipo que em outra época a teria feito suspirar, mas que naquele momento só lhe causava tédio e uma leve irritação. A sugestão no entanto não seguiu adiante, apenas o olhar frio que Stannis deu em direção ao rapaz depois de ouvir isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que este se cala-se. Isso fez com que Sansa sorrisse para si mesma, mas julgava que seu marido provavelmente não tinha notado aquele pequeno movimento de seus lábios. 

Mais tarde quando entram no seu quarto, o quarto onde seus pais costumavam dormir, Sansa nota mais uma vez que ele não era belo. Não de uma maneira tradicional pelo menos, não como Loras Tyrell, quando imaginava reis indo em batalhas eles usavam armaduras reluzentes e trazem esperança para o seu exército, ele parece como os homens que iam mesmo para a guerra, assim que ele tira sua camisa ela não consegue deixar de encarar o tórax dele cheio de cicatrizes e os músculos de seus braços, ele era um rei mas tinha o corpo de um soldado. Ela sente que suas mãos são duras enquanto ele desabotoava com cuidado o vestido que estava usando e sua barba por fazer arranhava de leve o seu pescoço enquanto ele a beijava. Sansa também nota que os seus olhos azuis dele não pareciam mais tão frios quanto antes.


	3. Shireen

Shireen Baratheon chegou em Winterfell duas semanas após o casamento acompanhada por alguns homens da patrulha da noite. Sansa percebeu que estava com mais receio de encontrar a menina pela primeira vez do que no dia do seu casamento com o pai desta. Selyse Baratheon tinha morrido há muito pouco tempo, então resentimento era esperado.

Sansa nunca tinha visto alguém com escala cinza ao vivo antes, a parte cinza era realmente tão feia quanto as pessoas falavam, mas a menina fez uma reverência assim que a encontrou e sorriu para ela, e Sansa pensou que aquele era o sorriso mais doce que ela via em muito tempo.

.

.

.

Numa tarde entre reuniões com os comandantes dos seus exércitos Sansa reparou que Stannis olhava de uma das janelas, quando chegou ao lado dele viu que estava observando Shireen brincando com um menino no pátio.

"Quem é ele ?"

"Edric Storm, um dos bastardos de Robert. Segundo Davos minha filha o ama como um irmão"

Sansa conseguiu sentir um certo peso nessas últimas palavras, ela sabia que Selyse tinha perdido alguns filhos. Sansa sempre quis ser uma mãe, mas agora parecia uma responsabilidade, durante o seu noivado com Joffrey ela frequentemente temia pelo que ele viria a fazer com ela caso no futuro ela falhasse em lhe dar filhos homens.

"E se eu só lhe der filhas ?"

"Então Shireen terá irmãs, suponho que ela gostaria disso"

"E se eu não for capaz de lhe dar nenhum filho ou filha"

Stannis olhou para ela seriamente.

"Se você não me der filhos a minha filha continuara sendo a herdeira legitima do trono de ferro, e caso eu morra nessa guerra eu espero que você continue lutando para colocá-la lá como deve ser"

"Eu irei meu Rei"

Apenas depois disso que Sansa percebeu que estava falando a verdade. Stannis não sorriu mas ele parecia mais satisfeito do que há um momento antes. E ela continuou ao lado dele observando Shireen e Edric brincarem no pátio, o silêncio em outras circunstancias a incomodaria, mas acabou sendo bem agradável só ficar parada um minuto vendo crianças correndo por Winterfell novamente.


	4. Sobre Lágrimas

Sansa não chorou no seu casamento, tinha uma parte dela que ainda achava isso um tanto estranho, ela também estranhava que nos meses que seguiram isso continuou acontecendo, era tão peculiar afinal nos anos após deixar Winterfell quando menina as lagrimas pareciam ter se tornado praticamente uma parte de sua rotina. Sansa julgou que isso havia acontecido devido ao seu amadurecimento pessoal, embora tivesse lhe ocorrido que também era porque apesar das circunstancias ela não tinha tido motivos para chorar nos últimos meses.

Mas quando as lagrimas vieram ela não se surpreendeu tanto assim, porque estas voltaram a aparecer em seus olhos ao ver seu marido indo com seu exercito para longe de Winterfell para lutar contra a Rainha Dragão.


	5. Uma conversa sobre dragões

Sansa suspirou aliviada ao encontrar Shireen Baratheon. A princesa estava sumida há três horas, e ela já estava começando a entrar em pânico quando se lembrou de uma das torres fechadas que Arya e Bran costumavam ir brincar durante a sua infância. O seu instinto foi o de abraçar a menina assim que a viu, mas ao invés disso se virou para o guarda que a acompanhava e disse para ele descer e informar a todos que a princesa havia sido encontrada. Sansa respirou fundo, sentia tão estranho dar uma bronca em alguém que tinha quase a mesma idade de Arya, mas Sansa sentia que esse era um dos seus deveres agora, por mais desagradável que fosse.   
“Shireen, nós estávamos preocupados com você”   
“Eu sinto muito”   
“Você devia sentir, nós estávamos prestes a mandar soldados para buscarem por você fora dos portões”  
“Desculpas, é que eu queria ficar sozinha”   
“Tudo bem, você tem direito a privacidade mas você tem que contar antes para alguém onde você está indo, nós vivemos em um mundo muito perigoso. De qualquer maneira você quer que eu vá embora ?”  
“Não”  
Sansa se sentou ao lado da menina.   
“Eu tenho boas noticias, eu recebi uma mensagem do seu pai nessa tarde, ele e o exército chegaram seguros e já montaram acampamento”   
“Ele vai morrer, não vai ?”   
“Quem disse isso pra você ?”  
“Edric, mas ele nem precisava, eu não sou estúpida, eu sei que a garota Targaryen tem dragões, igual ao Aegon o conquistador, eu li os livros, os que não se ajoelharam para ele foram queimados. E o meu pai não vai se render, ele nunca faria isso.”  
“Sim Shireen dragões são poderosos, grandes e assustadores. Mas eles podem ser mortos como todas as outras criaturas, existem muitas histórias sobre bravos cavaleiros que salvaram vilas e cidades com suas espadas derrotando um dragão”  
“Você acredita que o meu pai pode ser um deles ?”  
“Eu não sei, mas eu quero acreditar que sim”   
Shireen deu um sorriso meio triste, novamente Sansa sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e dessa vez ela o fez. A menina apoiou sua cabeça contra os ombros dela e Sansa beijou sua testa no ponto em que a pele e a pedra da sua escala cinza se encontravam.   
“Você quer ir embora ?” ela perguntou.   
“Ainda não” Sansa disse e abraçou a menina um pouco mais forte.


	6. Um Acordo com um Dragão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : Esse capítulo é um pouco diferente porque é do ponto de vista da Dany ao invés do da Sansa, é porque eu queria mostrar oque está acontecendo com o Stannis enquanto a Sansa está em Winterfell.

Nas histórias de Viserys sobre a guerra que tinha acontecido antes dela nascer ele falava sobre homens corajosos, e cruéis, que correram por Westeros durante a rebelião do usurpador. Stannis Baratheon não era um deles, a maior parte das histórias eram sobre pessoas como Robert Baratheon e Ned Stark, das poucas vezes que o irmão do meio dos Baratheons foi mencionado, foi como sendo um homem que se escondeu em um castelo durante a rebelião. Mais tarde Daenerys ouviu essa história diferente, sobre o cerco a Ponta da Tempestade que durou um ano, e que ele comeu cachorros, gatos e eventualmente ratos, mas não se rendeu. Ela entendeu porque Viserys não contou essa história, tramas com espadas e muito sangue derramado lhe eram bem mais atraentes, aquele tipo de resistência e determinação não era o tipo de coisa que lhe dariam medo ou receio, Viserys sempre foi um tolo.   
Daenerys Targaryen conhece Stannis Baratheon na Muralha. Ele não se curva ao encontrá-la pela primeira vez, nem ela, nenhum deles esperava que fosse diferente.   
Um dia haveria outra batalha, e ele estaria no lado oposto do dela, na verdade se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes essa estaria ocorrendo nesse momento ,mas nenhum deles menciona isso durante aquela reunião, haviam assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados afinal. Criaturas que andavam nos corpos de homens mortos que deveriam ser apenas lendas estavam vivas e atacando. Ela queria o trono, e todos aqueles que ameaçavam o seu direito de tê-lo deveriam ser exterminados, mas sábia que seu dever de proteger o reino era mais relevante do que isso, o que mais a surpreendeu foi encontrar naquele homem frio e duro o mesmo pensamento.   
Os outros que pretendiam ultrapassar a muralha e invadir o reino, então foi decidido ele comandaria o contra-ataque pela terra, e ela pelo ar, e haveria um cessar de fogo entre os seus exércitos até que esse problema fosse resolvido. Um dia haveria outra batalha, e ele estaria no lado oposto do dela, mas esse dia não era hoje.


	7. Na Muralha

Deixar Winterfell, mesmo que apenas temporariamente, havia se tornado uma experiência um tanto desconfortável para Sansa. Ela havia passado tanto tempo nos últimos anos sonhando em voltar para lá afinal, mas ela sabia que era a parte criança dela que tinha o desejo de nunca sair daquelas paredes, ela era uma rainha e uma rainha vai aonde a sua presença é requerida. Pelo menos a Muralha não era tão longe e o clima era tão parecido com o de Winterfell que era como se estivesse lá, e na muralha havia Jon.  
E Jon foi a primeira pessoa que ela viu ao chegar lá. Quando ela era criança não costumava pensar em Jon como um irmão, agora ela pensava, ele era o único que ela tinha afinal. Quando ela foi descoberta viva e tomou o seu lugar como a Rainha do Norte muitos de seus conselheiros sugeriram que ela se casasse com Stannis, que seria uma boa aliança política, e ela conseguia ver seus pontos, mas ele só passou a ser uma opção real em sua mente após conversar com Jon e ouvir ele contando com suas próprias palavras sobre suas experiências com Stannis, como ele havia sido o único Rei que havia vindo quando a Patrulha da Noite precisou de ajuda para defender o reino, eram independentemente de quem estaria contando atos bravos mas ela não podia negar que eles tinham muito mais peso vindo da boca da única família que ela tinha no mundo. E agora apenas ver Jon era o suficiente para colocar um sorriso no seu rosto.   
“Eu senti a sua falta” ela disse o abraçando forte.  
“Eu também Vossa Majestade” ele disse soando um tanto um tanto entretido ao dizer as últimas palavras.   
“Mas não tanto quanto eu Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite”  
Ambos riram.   
“O rei está aqui ?” Sansa perguntou finalmente.  
“Sim, ele está dentro tendo uma reunião com a...hum...com a outra rainha”   
“Oh. Então como é Daenerys Targaryen ?”  
“Hum, eu não sei explicar, ela é uma mulher muito interessante, não apenas pelos dragões, eu realmente nunca conheci ninguém como a Dany”  
A resposta de Jon na verdade levantou mais perguntas na mente de Sansa, a principal sendo desde quando seu irmão se referia a Rainha Dragão por apelidos.   
.  
.  
.  
Stannis e Daenerys e seus conselheiros ficaram discutindo sobre a disponibilidade de suprimentos para seus respectivos exércitos por mais de um minuto antes que notassem que Sansa havia entrado na sala que geralmente era usada para as reuniões dos membros mais importantes da patrulha da noite, mas quando o olhar de Stannis a encontrou ele parou de falar, ele não correu para abraçá-la ou beijá-la, mas ele sorriu automaticamente ao vê-la, foi um sorriso bem rápido em um segundo estava lá e logo a sua expressão séria havia voltado, do tipo que se você piscasse você talvez perdesse, mas Sansa não piscou e ela viu e ela sorriu também.   
O sorriso de Sansa também não durou por muito tempo, e ela também não correu na direção de Stannis, embora tenha sido uma dose considerável de autocontrole para não fazer isso. Ao invés disso ela se sentou ao lado dele, foi apresentada como a Senhora de Winterfell para Daenerys e o resto dos presentes, e as discussões voltaram a acontecer, com ela agora sendo parte destas, principalmente quando o assunto veio a ser uma tropa Lannister que havia aparecido no norte algumas semanas atrás e que tinha sido derrotada pela parte do exército que havia permanecido com ela em Winterfell sob o seu comando. E novamente seu autocontrole teve que se mostrar presente quando ela conseguiu não rir ao notar como as expressões de Stannis e Daenerys ficavam iguaiszinhas toda vez que o nome de Cersei Lannister era mencionado.   
.  
.  
.  
A reunião durou mais de uma hora, e após Daenerys e seus homens irem embora os generais de Stannis ainda permaneceram mais um tempo fazendo todas as indagações que eles provavelmente tinham receio demais de fazer quando a Rainha Dragão estava presente.   
Ela tinha planejado conversar um pouco sobre Shireen quando eles ficassem a sós, mas quando o seu último general finalmente saiu ela não teve tempo de falar nada porque logo as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela e a sua boca contra a dela.  
Os lábios dele estavam meio rachados pelo frio mas ela não se importou, e logo ele estava a deitando contra a mesa com cuidado e enquanto a beijava desfazendo aos poucos os botões de seu vestido. Uma parte dela pensou em dizer para ele esperar até a noite quando eles estivessem em seu quarto, que seria mais apropriado , mas Sansa logo decidiu ignorar esse pensamento. Tinha mais de três meses desde que ele havia partido de Winterfell e ela havia sentido mais saudade dele do que tinha esperado, e previamente a sua partida ela havia se preparado mentalmente para sentir muito a falta dele.   
E sozinha com ele naquela sala, naquela mesa, Sansa não desejou estar em nenhum outro lugar além dali, nem mesmo Winterfell.


	8. A Mulher Vermelha

Melisandre de Asshai era conhecida como a sacerdotisa de Stannis, e segundo alguns diziam sua amante. Sansa estava bem ciente disso até mesmo antes de se casar ele, nessa época ela não pensou muito nisso ou sequer se importou, afinal motivos românticos não foram fatores muito relevantes para ela na hora de escolher com quem se casaria.  
E ao longo dos últimos meses Melisandre de Asshai era só um nome as vezes mencionado nas reuniões do conselho, algo que ela conseguia ignorar. Na muralha no entanto não.   
Melisandre era bela, mais madura e ela havia auxiliado o seu marido desde o começo da guerra, e pelo que ela havia entendido a falecida Rainha Selyse havia sido bem próxima dela, considerando-a até uma de suas amigas. Sansa não conseguiria se imaginar se tornando amiga de alguém que dormisse com seu marido, se lembra que sua mãe sequer conseguia ser amigável com Jon que era uma criança inocente, Sansa não tem idéia de como Catelyn agiria caso um dia encontrasse a mulher que havia sido a mãe do filho bastardo de seu marido.   
Mas após alguns dias lá ficou claro que Melisandre não tinha muito interesse em se aproximar dela, e estranhamente nem mesmo de Stannis. Mas ao contrario do que seria esperado isso não lhe trouxe alivio porque agora também era claro que a atenção da Sacerdotisa estava voltada para a Rainha Dragão.


	9. Nomes e Apelidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : Esse capítulo não avança em nada a trama, mas me deu vontade de escrever um pouco de fluff aleatória pra esse par.

Ninguém chamava seu pai pelo seu nome mesmo, até mesmo para os seus vassalos mais distantes ele era Ned Stark, e não Eddard Stark. Lembrando disso na sua primeira semana de casamento Sansa testou chamar Stannis de “Stan”, a palavra pareceu estranha na sua boca e ele olhou para ela como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que o mar era feito de pudim (o que francamente ela achou um pouquinho exagerado já que aquele seria o apelido mais óbvio), mas na ocasião decidiu que não repetiria a experiência.  
Ao longo dos meses que seguiram lhe ocorreu que tal reação havia ocorrido não por ele detestar apelidos, achar que ela estava sendo tola ou algo assim mas simplesmente porque ele estava genuinamente surpreso (e também que se o tivesse incomodado ele teria dito na hora já que tato não era exatamente uma de suas qualidades). Em retrospecto ela achou que devia ter percebido isso antes, ele não era do tipo que as pessoas davam apelidos (exceto talvez alguns um tanto maldosos e certamente não apelidos do tipo que ninguém com o mínimo de bom senso diria enquanto ele estivesse presente). Nem mesmo Davos que era o seu melhor amigo se referia a ele sem antes usar todos os seus títulos.   
Talvez um dia haveria um apelido mas não agora, não só por ele mas também por ela, chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome, ou simplesmente de “você” parecia intimo demais no começo, e agora intimo o suficiente.


	10. Antes de Amanhecer

Sansa estava terminando de se vestir quando notou que Stannis estava olhando para ela da cama parecendo sonolento e ligeiramente confuso.   
“Eu te acordei ?” ela disse.   
“Sim. Onde você está indo ?”  
“Eu sinto muito, eu tentei ser silenciosa”  
“Você falhou nisso, mas isso não importa agora, então qual o motivo para minha rainha levantar tão cedo ?”  
“Eu quero ver a muralha de cima”  
“Ainda nem amanheceu”  
“Eu estou ciente disso”  
“Você nunca foi lá ?”  
“Não, da última vez que estive aqui toda vez que eu decidia subir vários assuntos que requeriam a minha atenção apareceram, e eu acabei partindo para Winterfell sem ver nada, eu não quero que a experiência se repita dessa vez”   
“Eu vou com você” ele disse se levantando e começando a vestir suas roupas.  
“Eu posso ir sozinha, você devia voltar a dormir, como meu rei disse ainda é muito cedo”  
“Eu não gosto da idéia de você andando sozinha a essa hora com os homens dela por aí”  
Os homens que ele se referia eram os guardas de Daenerys, por mais de um século a Torre do Rei do Castelo Negro não havia sido ocupada por ninguém, mas agora além deles havia a Rainha Dragão no quarto ao lado, ao longo da última semana não foram raras as ocasiões em que eles a encontraram nas escadas, ou no corredor na hora de dormir, em tais ocasiões Sansa dizia boa noite e fazia as cortesias apropriadas para Daenerys e Stannis grunhia alguma coisa inteligível. Era um tanto desconfortável, mas não tanto quanto o café da manhã, Sansa supunha que fazia sentido um Rei ou uma Rainha comer na mesa do Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite quando estivessem hospedados, mas dois rivais ao mesmo tempo acabava criando um clima muito estranho, principalmente para os outros que estavam presentes na mesa com eles, que nos últimos dias haviam sido Sansa e óbviamente Jon.   
“Eu acho muito improvável que algum dos homens dela venha a me machucar de qualquer forma enquanto o acordo entre vocês se manter” Sansa disse.   
“Melhor não arriscar. Vamos ?”   
.  
.  
.  
Assim que eles saíram do elevador Stannis colocou seu braço ao redor dela apoiando firme sua mão nas costas dela para caso ela sentisse vertigem, isso não ocorreu mas Sansa apreciou o gesto. E então ela olhou para o branco que parecia quase infinito do outro lado do mundo.   
“Wow. Eu já tinha ouvido falar que a visão de cima da muralha do outro lado do mundo era de tirar o fôlego, mas ouvir falar de algo e ver realmente são duas experiências tão diferentes, realmente é magnífico, não acha ?”  
“Na verdade não, nós temos montanhas e neve desse lado também”  
“Tudo bem, obrigado por me acompanhar, nós podemos descer agora”   
“Você não quer ver o amanhecer ? Pelo que eu entendo é bem agradável estéticamente”  
“Você acabou de dizer que não vê muita graça nessas coisas”  
“E isso verdade, mas você vê e nós já estamos aqui em cima, então eu não vejo porque não continuar aqui um pouco mais”   
“Eu gostaria disso” ela disse apoiando seu queixo contra o ombro dele e torcendo para que o amanhecer demorasse a chegar.


	11. Greyjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : A Sansa age um pouquinho diferente do normal dela nesse capítulo, mas eu não acho que seja ooc, porque quando se trata do Theon e todos que se associam a ele a Sansa estaria muito em guarda e um tanto amarga porque até onde ela sabe o cara matou os irmãozinhos dela.

A viagem de volta para Winterfell foi calma, além dos seus homens que haviam acompanhado-a na sua ida a Muralha Jon insistiu que alguns dos homens da Patrulha da Noite a fossem junto com ela. Ela sentiria falta de Stannis e de Jon, mas também havia sentido falta dos rostos familiares que ela encontrou ao retornar, Shireen, Davos, ela tinha até mesmo sentido falta de Mya Stone uma das suas camareiras que a havia acompanhado do Vale. Mas no meio das pessoas que a receberam havia um rosto familiar que ela não esperava encontrar: Jeyne Poole, não isso estava errado, logo Sansa se corrigiu mentalmente, Jeyne Greyjoy.   
“Senhora Greyjoy, a que devemos a sua presença ?” Sansa perguntou.   
“Tem algo que eu preciso falar como você”  
“Tudo bem, fale”  
“Em particular”  
.  
.  
.  
Quando eram meninas ela e Jeyne costumavam andar por aqueles corredores falando e rindo, mas agora ida até o quarto de Sansa foi silenciosa.   
Justiça era mais do que apenas uma palavra para Stannis Baratheon , mas ele abriu mão de aplicá-la em Theon para ter o apoio dos Greyjoys e conseqüentemente das Ilhas de Ferro.   
Após Stannis cortar a cabeça de Ramsay Bolton todos os seus homens passaram para o seu lado. E quando Sansa retornou para Winterfell todas as terras e propriedades dos Boltons foram confiscadas, e era numa dessas que Jeyne e Theon moravam agora, ela nunca teria justiça para Bran e Rickon e esse era um preço que por mais desagradável que fosse ela tinha aceitado ser necessário devido as circunstancias, mas não queria vê-lo por Winterfell. Tecnicamente ele poderia ser considerado novamente um refém caso os Greyjoys se rebelassem contra o Rei, ,pelo que falavam o comportamento de refém de Theon havia mudado muito, nos seus tempos com os Starks o único que ele realmente gostava era Robb e nem isso o impedira de traí-lo no fim, mas com Stannis ele parecia mais do que grato, quase privilegiado por se encontrar naquela posição. Mas algum dano ocorrer a Theon parecia cada vez mais improvável, Sansa não sabia ao certo dizer se o que Stannis sentia por Asha Greyjoy podia ser definido como amizade, mas ele certamente a respeitava como comandante e como pessoa, e ela estava para se casar em breve com Justin Massey que era um dos seus principais vassalos.   
“Então o que é ?” Sansa perguntou quando elas finalmente chegaram.  
“Meu marido falou algo que acho que você deveria saber”   
“Jeyne eu sou a última pessoa do mundo que pode julgar os outros quanto a quem elas se casam, por pouco eu não acabei uma Lannister afinal, e eu ainda gosto de você, mas o mesmo não se aplica ao seu marido e eu não tenho o mínimo interesse em nada que ele tenha pra me dizer”  
“Seus irmãos talvez ainda estejam vivos”  
“O que ?”  
“Theon me contou que os meninos que ele matou não foram Bran e Rickon, foram dois meninos que moravam em uma fazenda das redondezas”   
“Mas como ? Onde eles estão ?”  
“Ele não sabe, ele os encontrou após os meninos fugirem daqui, isso é tudo que eu sei, e certamente tudo que ele sabe, e eu achei que você tinha o direito de saber, adeus minha Rainha”  
O mais cortês a se fazer seria convidar Jeyne para passar a noite ali, mas a mente de Sansa estava ocupada demais explodindo com as possibilidades.   
.  
.  
.  
Pelo resto do dia Sansa disse para si mesma para não criar expectativas, todos diziam que Theon Greyjoy tinha perdido muito de sua sanidade no período em que foi torturado por Ramsay Bolton, aquele podia ser apenas uma fabricação de uma mente delirante, e mesmo se fosse verdade isso não significava que Bran e Rickon ainda estavam vivos, muitos haviam morrido desde o começo daquela guerra afinal.   
Mas quando a noite chegou ela adormeceu sentindo um pouco de esperança e ela sonhou com seus irmãos, e com lobos.


	12. Uma Dança

Stannis detestava festas. Ele tinha dito isso antes, mas nem era realmente necessário porque estava praticamente escrito na expressão dele durante as últimas horas. Se Davos e Sansa não estivessem insistido que era seu dever como Rei ir ao casamento de aliados importantes como os Greyjoys e os Masseys ele provavelmente ainda estaria na Muralha.   
Asha não parecia apaixonada por Justin, mas pelo menos parecia gostar dele e achá-lo divertido o que era um bom começo. E para Sansa estava sendo um casamento agradável mesmo com ela tendo que passar boa parte do tempo apaziguando os convidados que Stannis insultara acidentalmente.   
Agora ela estava dançando com o noivo, ele já estava bem bêbado mas pelo menos ele não era do tipo de bêbado que ficava passando a mão nos outros, ele era do tipo que dizia tudo que vinha a sua cabeça, o que tinha a entretido, até ele dizer :   
“É uma pena realmente, na época do casamento entre você e o Stannis era o melhor pra todos, mas se Daenerys tivesse retornado com seus dragões apenas alguns meses antes os dois poderiam se casar e toda a guerra que virá depois que o problema dos outros for resolvido poderia ser evitada” Justin disse.  
Algumas palavras podem doer tanto quanto tapas, e as que Justin havia dito eram definitivamente se encaixavam nessa categoria, e o pior é que ele provavelmente nem tinha a intenção de machucá-la. Justin Massey não era uma grande mente política tentando manipulá-la ou enfraquecê-la, seu valor vinha principalmente do nome de sua família, e o apoio que eles tinham dado a Stannis desde o começo da guerra. Ele era apenas um tolo bêbado dizendo o que provavelmente estava na mente de todos os outros.   
Enquanto ela estava perdida nesses pensamentos Stannis apareceu e disse :   
“Massey vá fazer outra coisa, eu quero dançar com a minha esposa”  
“Você é que manda chefe” Justin disse se retirando e fazendo uma reverência meio desajeitada.   
“Eu achei que você não gostava de dançar” Sansa comentou.  
“Você achou certo. Eu não gosto, mas Massey parecia estar te irritando”   
Sansa não tentou negar e apenas disse :  
“Obrigada”  
“Então o que Massey estava dizendo dessa vez ?”  
“Nada demais”  
“Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não se abala por algo que seja nada demais”  
“Você não precisa se preocupar não foi algo importante, ele apenas comentou que se Daenerys Targaryen tivesse retornado alguns meses antes para Westeros , que você poderia ter pedido para ela se casar com você, que seria melhor para você e para todos os outros”   
“Ele está errado”  
“Porque ? Parecem bons argumentos para mim”  
“Eu não preferia ter me casado com a garota Targaryen”  
“Porque os pais dela eram irmão e irmã ?”   
Sansa sabia que incesto era algo que tendia a enojar Stannis, eram raras as conversas sobre os Lannisters em que ele não mencionasse a palavra abominação.   
“Sim, mas não exclusivamente por causa disso”   
Sansa esperou que ele continuasse, mas o rei parou por isso mesmo, ela pensou em perguntar se o outro motivo era ela, se ele viera atrás dela por algum motivo além de achar que era o seu dever, se desde seu casamento as coisas haviam mudado dentro dele como estavam mudando dentro dela, mas decidiu não fazer. Se ele dissesse que não seria uma palavra que doeria tanto quanto as que Justin havia dito, então ela apenas se concentrou na música.   
Além de não gostar de dançar Stannis obviamente não fazia isso muito bem, seus passos eram meio duros e ele realmente parecia desconfortável, mas Sansa não se importou porque mesmo assim ele ficou com ela até a música acabar.


	13. Dany, Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A : O que está acontecendo na muralha enquanto Sansa e Stannis estão longe.

Stannis tinha ido para Winterfell para a realização do casamento entre Asha Greyjoy e Justin Massey, então ao longo daquela semana as refeições de Jon Snow haviam sido bem menos tensas, com apenas ele e Dany na mesa. Quando ela estava na presença de Stannis Daenerys se fazia mais dura do que quando estavam só os dois, agora ela parecia até como se ela fosse apenas mais garota da sua idade, era fácil se esquecer dos dragões, era fácil se esquecer de fogo e sangue, e para a sua surpresa e receio era também muito fácil se esquecer que ele era o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite quando ele estava com ela.

“Você parece feliz” Daenerys comentou durante o almoço daquele dia.

“Você também, desde que Stannis partiu”

“Sim, nos almoços pelo menos, é difícil admitir mas ele faz um pouco de falta nas situações não sociais, é uma pena realmente ele não estar disposto a dobrar o joelho, eu estaria disposta a fazer dele a minha Mão”

“Pois é...”

“Mas as refeições realmente vão ser mais agradáveis ao longo do próximo mês”

“Eu duvido que Stannis fique tanto tempo assim longe daqui”

“Ele não vai querer ficar mais um tempo em Winterfell com a sua irmã ?”

“Eu duvido, eles se casaram por conveniência não por amor, é só dever que os une, ele não ficaria lá por mais tempo que fosse necessário”

“Sabe eu também uma vez me casei com um homem por quem eu não tinha sentimentos românticos, e embora eu tivesse bem menos poder do que sua irmã quanto ao meu destino nessa época, eu vim a amá-lo muito após conhecê-lo, e eu vi o jeito que eles se olharam quando ela chegou aqui. E mesmo que não haja amor, certamente há desejo porque nenhum casal que está junto apenas por dever faria sexo na mesa de conferencia”

“OQUE ????”

Daenerys riu da reação de Jon.

“Você não sabia ?”

“Isso não aconteceu, e-eles não fariam algo assim, eles não fariam”

“Um dos meus homens passou pela porta da sala de conferencia no dia em que sua irmã chegou, e os ouviu juntos, e outro disse que os viu mais tarde saindo de lá com as roupas meio amassadas e com expressões suspeitamente satisfeitas em seus rostos”

“Sete infernos”

“Você está ficando vermelho” Dany disse entretida.

“Por favor da pra gente mudar de assunto ? Eu realmente não quero discutir os detalhes da vida sexual da minha irmãzinha”

“Tudo bem” ela disse ainda rindo da dele.

Jon não consegue deixar de pensar que Ygritte também vivia rindo dele quando ela estava viva.

“Quando eu estiver no Porto Real no meu trono, eu vou sentir falta dos nossos almoços, e desse lugar em geral”

“Desse lugar ? Eu vim a gostar do Castelo Negro eventualmente, mas não é o lugar apropriado para uma rainha”

“Eu já estive em lugares bem piores, e na verdade é quase excitante estar aqui, no meu casamento com Drogo eu recebi de presente um livro com contos dos sete reinos e vários deles eram a respeito da patrulha da noite, e também um parente meu Aemon Targaryen se juntou a patrulha da noite, ele era o irmão mais velho de meu bisavô Aegon V, ele morreu há muito tempo atrás, é interessante imaginar que alguém do meu sangue viveu entre essas paredes”

“Você está errada”

“Eu tenho certeza que Aemon se juntou a patrulha da noite, não foi apenas meu irmão que me disse, eu li em um livro uma vez”

“Não é isso, é que quando eu me juntei a patrulha da noite, Aemon ainda estava vivo, ele só morreu um tempo antes de você retornar para Westeros”

“Ele estava vivo ?”

“Sim”

“Eu não estava ciente disso, meu irmão Viserys nunca o mencionou”

“Antes de eu vir pra cá eu também tinha assumido que ele já tinha morrido”

“Mas você não era a da família dele, eu sim, eu deveria ter sabido”

Jon pensou e dizer que ele era o seu irmão jurado, então Aemon também era sua família, mas achou melhor não.

“Meu amigo Samwell estava presente nos últimos dias dele, ele me contou que em seus últimos momentos Aemon falou sobre você, que ele gostaria de ter te conhecido”

“Eu também gostaria de tê-lo conhecido, o último Targaryen que vai existir além de mim”

“E os seus filhos ?”

“Meus dragões no trono ?”

“Eu estou me referindo aos seus futuros filhos, os que você vai ter após você ter o trono, eu tenho certeza que todos os homens solteiros e bem nascidos de Westeros vão lhe propor casamento”

“Talvez eu me case novamente, mas eu não posso mais ter filhos”

“Você é infértil ?”

“Sim”

“Então porque você está lutando para conseguir o trono ?”

“Porque ele é meu por direito”

“Sim, mas se você não tiver herdeiros muitos conflitos vão acontecer”

Daenerys olhou para ele com raiva. Ela parecia tão dura quanto Stannis, e bem mais assustadora.

“É o meu trono, é o meu direito de sangue !” ela disse tão alto que a maioria das pessoas das outras mesas estavam olhando para eles.

“Sim, e quando você morrer vai haver outra guerra, deuses, o reino já não sofreu o suficiente ?”

“Vá para o inferno Jon Snow” ela disse.

Daenerys se levantou e foi embora sem olhar para trás, e Jon suspeitou que ela não fosse mais se juntar a ele para as refeições. Ele se sentiu bem triste de repente e comeu o resto de seu almoço em silêncio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : Esse capitulo é narrado do ponto de vista do Stannis ao invés do da Sansa, eu devo lidar com os pensamentos dela quanto aos eventos daqui em capítulos futuros, mas eu achei que pra esse capitulo seria interessante ver a perspectiva do Stannis.

Homens queriam filhos, herdeiros masculinos para passar o seu legado, ou pelo menos deveria ser assim. Mas quando o Rei pensava em um filho o que vinha a sua mente era a sua infância com Robert, era o pequeno pássaro ferido que ele cismara de cuidar e que seu irmão ficava o tempo todo dizendo que era fraco e patético como ele. Pensava em alguém dizendo as mesmas coisas para a sua filha que era tanto como ele mesmo havia sido naquela idade.

Se um dos seus filhos com Selyse tivesse sobrevivido ele supunha que ele se pareceria com Edric, o menino tinha os cabelos negros e azuis dos Baratheons e as orelhas proeminentes dos Florents, mas era difícil imaginar o menino como seu quando podia ver tanto de Robert nele (assim como ele tinha visto em todos os outros bastardos de seu irmão que conhecera) que ele inicialmente ficara com receio de deixar que ele interagisse com Shireen esperando que o menino a tratasse do mesmo jeito que Robert o tratava quando eles eram crianças. Mas isso não aconteceu. Stannis gostaria de poder dizer que honra foi o seu principal motivo para não sacrificar o menino quando a mulher vermelha disse que era isso que ele precisava fazer, mas a verdade era que o que mais pesou foi o sorriso que o menino parecia ter a capacidade de trazer ao rosto de sua filha.

Quando a sua nova Rainha lhe diz que está grávida de um ponto de vista prático ele reconhece que se Sansa lhe desse um filho homem seria bem mais útil, mas tudo que ele conseguia visualizar ao fechar os seus olhos naquele momento era outra menina.


	15. Mãe

Depois de Jeyne Poole tê-la informado que Bran e Rickon estavam vivos, ela mandou que perguntassem se alguém tinha visto lobos gigantes em algum lugar, informar que seus irmãos ainda estavam vivos seria potencialmente perigoso, se os outros achassem que eles estavam mortos ninguém os procuraria, mas por seus lobos não, não havia nenhum relato que Theon Greyjoy havia matado os lobos também, e se por algum milagre eles ainda estivessem vivos Bran e Rickon certamente estaria com seus com Verão e Cão Felpudo, ela tinha certeza, se Lady não tivesse morrido Sansa nunca teria ficado longe dela. Depois de um mês ela ouviu relatos sobre um grande cachorro negro na Ilha de Skagos, ela mandou um dos seus homens em segredo, e logo após o casamento de Asha Greyjoy ela recebeu uma carta dizendo que lá ele encontrara junto com o lobo uma mulher selvagem, e um menino de cabelos ruivos.

.

.

.

Rickon parecia tanto com Robb que Sansa ficou sem ar ao reencontrá-lo, mas ele se movia diferente, havia algo meio selvagem na sua postura, era difícil de explicar. Ela o abraçou bem forte e sorriu, esse sorriso desapareceu após ele dizer

“Mãe ?”

Era uma reação compreensível menino não a via desde que tinha três anos, e freqüentemente diziam que Sansa se parecia com sua mãe, mas ainda assim aquela reação deixou Sansa sem palavras.

Há alguns anos atrás outro menino chamara Sansa de mãe, ele era irritante e carente, e ela quase permitiu que ele fosse assassinado, esse caminho não tomado ainda a atormentava as vezes, a possibilidade de ser como o regicida que empurrara Bran da janela, ou como a Montanha que matara os filhos de Elia Martell a sangue frio no saque do Porto Real anos antes dela nascer. Petyr Baelish disse varias coisas para ela antes da sua execução, ela se lembrava de todas as palavras, mas as que mais a marcaram foi uma que Petyr disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela, que ela parecia com Cat, mas que ele podia ver agora que por dentro ela era bem mais como Ned, a amargura no tom da voz dele doeu, mas não as palavras. Era verdade que ela era como Ned, ela queria ser misericordiosa, ela queria só mantê-lo preso, ou perdoá-lo até. Seu pai havia sido misericordioso com Cersei Lannister e ele havia pagado com sua vida por isso, ela decidiu que não cometeria o mesmo erro. Na ocasião ela segurou a espada e cortou a cabeça de Petyr Baelish como era a tradição de sua família de nunca usar carrascos para execuções, a arma tinha sentido pesada contra a sua mão, e ela chorou mais tarde e durante varias semanas depois de noite quando estava sozinha mas na hora ela olhou Petyr nos olhos, ouviu as suas últimas palavras e colocou a espada para uso em silêncio, séria e solene como a situação requeria. Em retrospecto Sansa acha que foi esse o momento em que os homens do Norte deixaram de vê-la como a como sendo apenas a irmãzinha de Robb, mas uma Rainha Stark em seu próprio mérito. Em seis meses nasceria um outro menino ou menina que um dia a chamaria de mãe, e que dependeria dela para ser protegido do que havia no mundo, isso a deixava tão feliz tanto quanto a assustava. E naquele momento havia mais um na sua frente dizendo aquela palavra.

.

.

.

“Mãe ?” Rickon perguntou de novo.

Dessa vez Sansa não viu como não responder :

“Não, eu sou Sansa, sua irmã, se lembra ?”

“Você e Arya costumavam brigar o tempo todo” ele disse um tanto hesitante.

Isso fez Sansa sorrir.

“Sim, nós costumávamos”

“Ela está aqui também ?”

“Não, mas eu vou encontrá-la também e trazê-la para casa um dia ,do mesmo jeito que eu encontrei você”

Ela colocou seus braços ao redor dele de novo, ela não era sua mãe, mas dali em diante o protegeria como se fosse.


	16. Três Perspectivas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : Fluff aleatória. Como alguns personagens vêem Sansa/Stannis até agora

1\. Davos Seaworth

As pessoas sempre pareciam um tanto surpresas que a Rainha parecia ter desenvolvido uma afeição pelo Rei, Davos no entanto era uma exceção a essa regra.

Stannis não era do tipo que despertava amor e afeição facilmente nos outros. Mas quando por algum motivo afeição surgia, e durava bem mais do que aquelas simpatias geradas por belos sorrisos. Como havia nele, como tinha havido no Meistre Cressen, e ele cada vez Davos suspeitava mais que como havia na nova Rainha.

2\. Cersei Lannister

Poucas coisas fizeram Cersei Lannister rir desde o começo da guerra, saber que Sansa Stark havia se casado com Stannis Baratheon foi uma dessas. Essa reação fez com que a maior parte de seus conselheiros a olhassem como se ela estivesse louca, eles olhavam para ela muito assim ultimamente, e calmamente explicaram que aquela era uma noticia muito séria, Sansa traria para Stannis o apoio do Vale e de Riverrum, além de consolidar o apoio dos homens do Norte para com Stannis que tinha começado informalmente após ele ir lutar pela causa deles.

Mas Cersei apenas riu de novo, eles não os conheciam como ela conhecia, a menininha tola e homem que tinha menos carisma que uma lagosta. Meses depois apenas pensar no quão infeliz eles deveriam estar fazendo um ao outro era algo que quando fazia um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

3\. Stannis Baratheon

Mesmo que Sansa fizesse algumas coisas estranhas as vezes, Stannis estava seguro que pedir para que ela se casasse com ele foi uma das suas melhores decisões desde que tinha vindo para o Norte.

Apesar da sua juventude ela já tinha passado por muita coisa, palavras como dever e honra eram mais do que conceitos abstratos para ela, o que ele já tinha aprendido que era algo bem raro. Ela era confiável, e forte. Ela tinha todas as graças sociais que ele faltava, e ela gentil.Shireen parecia gostar bastante dela e vice-versa.

E ele descobriu que até que gostava bastante dos beijos desnecessários que ela lhe dava, e o hábito dela de ficar sorrindo para ele não o deixava mais tão confuso quanto no inicio.


	17. A Ameaça

Devido a falta de familiares de Sansa presentes em Winterfell na época de seu casamento ninguém nunca tinha tido a conversa ‘Se você machucar ela, eu vou te machucar’ com Stannis. Mas quase um ano depois essa conversa aconteceu quando Rickon voltou para Winterfell. E em vez de ameaças vagas o menino resolvera descrever detalhadamente como ele mandaria seu lobo gigante matar e comer Stannis caso ele fizesse Sansa chorar.O menino tinha apenas dez anos, mas tinha um ar selvagem em seus olhos que fez Stannis acreditar que não era uma ameaça vazia, o menino a sua frente realmente era capaz de fazer todas as coisas que ele estava descrevendo.

Quando Stannis comentou isso com Sansa ela riu e disse :

“Bem acho que isso significa que você ter que se comportar”

“Eu sei” Stannis disse sem entender o que sua esposa achava tão divertido sobre a situação.

Sansa continuou rindo.


	18. Outra despedida

Stannis estava pronto para partir de Winterfell, de novo. Havia uma guerra acontecendo e a presença dele era requerida na Muralha, Daenerys havia mandado uma carta dizendo que eles tinham feito um acordo de lutar contra os outros juntos, e que a presença dele ao longo do último mês em Winterfell estava fazendo com que ela reconsiderasse o acordo. Stannis mandou uma carta dizendo que logo voltaria para lá, e também corrigindo alguns dos erros gramáticais que Daenerys tinha cometido na carta (um hábito que Sansa e Davos já tinham o aconselhado a parar porque tendia a deixar as pessoas irritadas, mas que o Rei continuava fazendo mesmo assim). Então racionalmente Sansa sabia que não seria certo sentir ressentimento por ele estar indo embora, mas contra o seu melhor julgamento ela sentia mesmo assim, ela se pergunta se sua mãe também costumava sentir isso toda vez que seu pai ia para longe lutar alguma das guerras de Robert. Ela estava pensando muito na sua mãe últimamente.

“Eu quase esqueci. Posso te pedir um favor ?” Sansa disse quando Stannis estava prestes a sair da casa.

“Pedir sim, e se estiver no meu alcance atender tal pedido eu o farei”

“Está no seu alcance, tudo que você tem que fazer é assinar um papel”

“E que papel seria esse ?”

“Apenas um retiro de bastardia”

“E de quem é o bastardo em questão ?”

“Brienne de Tarth”

“Ela lutou por Renly”

“E ela lutou por mim também, ela tem comandado do exército do Vale, ela é uma aliada e uma amiga”

“Ela só é comandante porque você a colocou nessa posição”

“E foi uma escolha baseada por mérito. Você está questionando o meu julgamento nessa questão ?”

“Você está irritada ?”

“Não” disse Sansa óbviamente irritada.

“Eu posso ver que você está mentindo. E eu não estou questionando o seu julgamento. Mas dizem que ela prometeu me matar”

“Ela também prometeu me servir, e eu especificamente pedi para ela não fazer isso”

“Você realmente teve que ter a conversa dizendo para ela não matar o seu marido ?”

“Na época você era apenas o meu futuro marido, mas sim eu tive, pareceu o mais prudente devido as circunstâncias, e como precaução eu a mandei para o Vale antes que você chegasse aqui”

“Eu não estava ciente disso, foi sábio, eu suponho”

“Você vai assinar ou não ?”

“Sim eu vou”

“Porque eu estou irritada ?”

“Não, porque você fez sentido, apesar de estar irritada, ela é uma boa aliada, e se ela quer um herdeiro legitimo e estiver no nosso poder conceder isso não vejo que mal traria”

“Obrigada” Sansa disse e colocou o documento que tinha preparado na frente de Stannis.

“Então qual é o nome do bastardo ?” ele perguntou.

“Não é um menino, é uma menina, e o nome dela é Catelyn”

“Ela provavelmente a chamou assim só pra tentar te agradar”

“Eu duvido que esse seja o caso, mas se for ela o conseguiu”

Stannis assinou o papel e entregou para Sansa.

“Obrigada” Sansa disse.

“Então para o nosso bebê você já pensou em algum nome ?”

“Você não quer escolher o nome ?”

“Eu poderia se você não pensar em nada, mas se você tiver preferência por algum você devia dizer”

“Se for um menino eu pensei em Eddard, se for uma menina eu pensei em Arya”

“Parecem nomes bons o suficiente. Então adeus minha Rainha”

“Adeus meu Rei”

Stannis se virou para ir embora, mas aí do nada ele se virou, andou até ela novamente, olhou para a barriga dela e disse bem seriamente :

“Adeus Arya”

Sansa não conseguiu evitar rir, Stannis ignorou essa reação.

“Ou Eddard” Sansa disse.

“Sim, adeus Arya ou Eddard” Stannis disse novamente para a barriga dela.

Sansa se inclinou e beijou Stannis delicadamente nos lábios.

“Isso significa que você não está mais irritada comigo ?” ele perguntou após o beijo ter acabado.

“Não, eu ainda estou um pouco, mas não tanto quanto há um minuto atrás” Sansa disse e o beijou de novo.


	19. Aegon

Um dos poucos trunfos que os Lannisters tinham era o suposto Aegon Targaryen que apareceu no final da guerra, eles pediram a rendição de Daenerys e seus dragões, ela disse não, e quando as noticias que o jovem havia sido executado no Porto Real Daenerys não chorou na hora, embora tivesse repetido diversas vezes que ele não era realmente o filho de Rhaegar, que era apenas um impostor, que ele tinha que ser, ela parecia estar mais tentando convencer a si mesma do que os outros.

De todas as pessoas que podiam achá-la quando ela finalmente se permitiu chorar Stannis Baratheon era a última que Daenerys escolheria, e como o universo dificilmente é um lugar em que as coisas que você quer acontecem foi ele que a encontrou naquele estado.

“Você está chorando” ele disse sem qualquer emoção podendo ser distinguida em sua voz .

“De raiva, não de tristeza se isso o que você está pensando !”

Stannis ignorou o comentário.

“Quanto a Aegon eu teria feito o mesmo na sua posição” Stannis disse.

“Isso deveria me consolar ?” Daenerys disse com raiva.

“É apenas um fato, o rapaz provavelmente era um impostor e mesmo que não fosse no momento que os Lannisters possuíssem um dragão eles esqueceriam qualquer acordo e te executariam na hora”

“Mas e se ele fosse mesmo ? Eu deixei o último Targaryen além de mim ser executado, a linhagem de Aegon o conquistador está perdida para sempre”

Ela estava chorando de novo e Stannis não parecia nem um pouco afetado por isso, não havia pena nos seus frios olhos azuis, mas também não havia escárnio.

“Você está errada. Pelo menos na parte relacionada a Aegon o conquistador. Não existem mais Targaryens, mas o sangue deles não está completamente perdido, sua família tem se casado com os Martells há séculos, algumas vezes até com outras casas de Westeros, até mesmo...”

Stannis hesitou, Daenerys nunca o tinha visto fazer isso.

“Até mesmo o que ?”

“Eu, é distante mas, o seu avô Jaehaerys e minha avó Rhaelle eram irmãos, e Aegon V é meu bisavô tanto quanto ele é seu”

“Ele tinha o apelido de Egg” Daenerys disse e sorriu tristemente se lembrando da ocasião em que Jon havia lhe contado sobre Meistre Aemon, ele provavelmente chamava o seu irmão mais novo desse jeito.

“Eu nunca conheci o homem então eu vou continuar me referindo a ele pelo seu nome real mesmo”

Isso quase fez Daenerys rir, a idéia de Stannis chamando qualquer um por apelidos era cômica.

“Sim, eu imaginei que você não chamaria”

“Talvez você deveria falar sobre isso com Comandante Snow, ele gosta de você”

“Sim mas ele respeita você, e é você que ele gostaria de ver no trono de ferro”

“Isso é só porque eu me casei com a irmã dele”

“Não, não é”

“Tem algo que eu acho que nós precisamos falar a respeito”

“O que é ?”

“Sobre o nosso acordo, o primeiro ataque, o que aconteceu pouco antes da batalha que deveria ser entre os nossos exércitos até o momento foi maior que tivemos que lidar”

“Eu sei, e daí ?”

“Os ataques tem sido menores, e relativamente fáceis de lidar apenas com um exército, então eu acho que faria sentido você decidir cancelar o nosso acordo, se esse for o caso eu gostaria de saber”

“Você não tem falado com Melisandre ultimamente certo ?”

“Não muito, porque você quer saber ?”

“O nosso acordo vai continuar Stannis, as batalhas foram fáceis até agora mas isso não significa que vão continuar sendo, a mulher vermelha me mostrou nas chamas, uma bem grande que vai definir tudo, ela me viu lá, ela viu o comandante Snow, e ela te viu lá também”


	20. Discussões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : Talvez esse capítulo esteja um pouquinho ooc, mas eu estava relendo os caps do Jon no quinto livro e vendo o Stannis ficar com aquela raiva de uma menina de dez anos foi hilário pra mim e me deu vontade de incluir essa subtrama nessa fic, e apesar de eu já ter escrito sobre o Stannis e a Sansa discutindo eu achei que seria interessante ver eles discutindo sobre algo meio bobo ^^

“Você não deveria ter vindo” Stannis disse.

“Eu estou bem, também é bom te vê-lo depois de três meses longe meu marido” Sansa disse.

“Eu sinto muito, e é bom te ver, mas viajar no estado não é sábio”

“Ainda falta dois meses para o nascimento, e é bem melhor do que ficar preocupada deixando a minha imaginação correr solta lá em Winterfell”

“É um casamento Sansa não um campo de batalha você não precisa se preocupar”

“E eu confio em você bem mais em um campo de batalha do que em um evento social. E eu ouvi que as Mormonts não estão muito satisfeitas”

“Porque não ? Nós mandamos provisões para elas semanas atrás, e os návios da fé armada foram lidados com bem antes que estes pudessem aportar nas suas terras, elas deveriam estar nos agradecendo”

“A insatisfação delas não é causada pela guerra”

“Qual é a causa então ?”

“Aparentemente você não foi muito cortês com a filha mais nova da família, até mais do que o normal”

“Lyanna Mormont é menina horrível que não é digna de cortesias básicas. Ela me insultou”

Jon havia contado para Sansa a história da carta que a menina havia mandado após Stannis chegar na Muralha. Sansa respirou fundo e calmamente disse :

“Meu querido marido eu realmente tenho que lembra-lo que ela tinha dez anos quando ela te mandou a carta com a grande ofensa?”

“Eu não aprecio o sarcasmo Sansa”

“Eu não estou sendo sarcástica, você tem os Mormonts no seu lado agora, então qual o problema se uma menina não te considerava o verdadeiro rei há anos atrás?”

“Só por sua causa que eu tenho o apoio deles agora”

“Sim. E foi por isso que você se casou comigo : pelo apoio do Norte e do Vale, ou você se esqueceu disso ?”

“Não, eu não esqueci”

“Até hoje eu não consigo acreditar que você recitou uma lista de benefícios mútuos na hora de fazer o seu pedido”

“Porque não ? Foi eficiente e verdadeiro”

“E eu apreciei a sua honestidade, mas você tem que admitir que foi o pedido de casamento menos romântico já feito em todos os sete reinos”

“Disse a mulher que aceitou o pedido de casamento menos romântico já feito em todos os sete reinos”

“Eu não estou questionando as minhas escolhas, apenas as suas”

“Eu não vejo o porque, as coisas deram certo, você não está infeliz, certo ?” Stannis disse um raro tom de dúvida em sua voz que Sansa gostou muito mais do que ela considerava apropriado.

“Não, eu não estou infeliz, nem um pouco. Honestamente eu estou bem mais satisfeita do que eu havia previsto que eu teria no meu casamento, e mesmo que você seja o tipo de homem que guarda rancor de uma menina de dez anos, você me faz feliz”

Stannis pareceu ficar sem palavras por um momento.

“Eu também estou satisfeito com o nosso casamento, mesmo que você seja o tipo de mulher que se recuse a reconhecer que algumas meninas de dez anos são capazes de ações que tornam guardar rancor completamente justificado”

“Então você não vai se desculpar com a menina ?”

“Nunca. Mas eu suponho que eu possa cumprimentá-la da próxima vez que ela aparecer na minha frente”

“Eu acho que talvez isso seja bom o suficiente” Sansa disse e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

“Porque você fez isso ?”

“Porque você é meu marido, porque eu quis,e como eu já te disse, porque você me faz feliz”


	21. Prioridades e Exceções

Stannis retornou para Winterfell alguns dias antes do esperado, então não encontrou sua esposa a sua espera, mas sim no bosque sagrado rezando diante da arvore com um rosto.

“Stannis !” ela disse interrompendo suas orações e correndo para abraça-lo.

Ele a abraçou de volta mas o seu rosto continuava meio emburrado, ao longo do último ano geralmente quando sua esposa estava em seus braços a expressão de seu rosto se suavizava um pouco.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa ?” ela perguntou.

“Bem está frio e você está grávida, você deveria cuidar de si mesma e não sair de casa por motivos desnecessários”

“Eu estou cuidando de mim mesma, minhas roupas são próprias para o Inverno e eu estou precisamente rezando para um bom nascimento” ela disse se sentando novamente nos pés da arvore.

“Porque você não reza de dentro da casa ?”

“Eu faço as vezes, mas se possível eu prefiro fazer aqui, faz com que eu me sinta conectada com as minhas origens, esse era o lugar favorito de meu pai quando ele era vivo”

“Meu pai gostava também, do nosso na Ponta da Tempestade, mas não era usado para orações, era só apenas mais um jardim que ele nos levava para brincar”

“O seu pai parece ter sido um homem divertido”

“Ele era um suponho, não exatamente como Robert, ele sorria mas sabia ser sério quando era realmente importante”

“Como você”

“Não, eu não sorrio”

“Sim você sorri, eu já vi”

“Mas não do mesmo jeito que ele, ou que minha mãe, na sua última carta de Essos eles escreveram que trariam um bobo com ele para me fazer aprender a rir. Como você sabe isso não deu certo”

“Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais”

“Não precisa sentir, foi há muito tempo atrás”

“A dos meus pais foi há anos atrás e ainda dói, e eu duvido que daqui há vinte anos eu ainda não vou sentir uma pontada de tristeza ao lembrar da cabeça cortada de meu pai, ou mesmo só de ouvir relatos do casamento vermelho”

“Um dia eu vou trazer todos os ossos de seu pai para serem propriamente enterrados aqui em Winterfell. E um dia eu vou lhe dar a cabeça cortada de Walder Frey”

“Uma cabeça cortada como presente, meu marido certamente tem um senso interessante de romance” Sansa brincou.

“Não é romance, é justiça, ele merece pelo que ele fez a sua família. Embora eu possa admitir que afeição,hum amor, é uma das minhas motivações para fazer disso uma prioridade”

Ele acabou de dizer que ele ama ? Sansa pensou, e se sentiu bem tola, eles estavam casados há quase dois anos, ela estava prestes a dar luz ao bebê deles, ele mencionar que tinha sentimentos por ela não deveria chocá-la ou fazê-la corar como uma virgem, mas o fez.

“Obrigada, e apesar de um tanto macabro eu sinto que eu gostaria bastante desse presente”

“Bom”

Stannis se sentou ao lado dela debaixo da arvore e ficou silencioso por um momento com um olhar distante.

“No que você está pensando ?” Sansa perguntou.

“Em você. Que mesmo depois das coisas que ocorreram você ainda nos deuses. Eu não acredito em nenhum dos deuses, sejam os sete ou os seus sem nome, não desde o naufrágio que matou meus pais”

“Nem mesmo em R’hollor ?”

“Uma vez talvez, Melisandre me mostrou nas chamas a muralha, neve, e o perigo que vinha, eu vi, e por isso eu vim para cá, eu nunca acreditei que eu fosse o messias das profecias dela, mas eu acreditei no que eu vi naquelas chamas e foi o suficiente para me convencer a fazer algo a respeito”

“Então você acredita em algo”

“Não exatamente, eu acreditei naquele momento, mas até hoje eu tenho duvidas sobre o que eu vi nas chamas”

“Eu não estou falando sobre visões, eu estou falando sobre o que te move, cumprir o ser dever, fazer o que você tem fazer, pode não ser algo metafísico mas é algo que te motiva mesmo assim. Quando eu era pequena eu acreditava que todos os homens eram honrosos como o meu pai, que eles falavam a verdade e seguiam as regras, mas eu descobri que eles não são, homens assim são a exceção, e você é uma dessas exceções e eu te amo por causa disso”

Sansa tinha ficado um pouco vermelha após Stannis ter mencionado amor, mas ela tinha certeza que seu rosto não tinha ficado com a mesma expressão de completo choque que o de Stannis tinha agora.

“Você não precisa dizer essas coisas, eu não espero que você nada além de cumprir o seu dever”

“Eu sei disso, eu não estou dizendo que eu te amo para te agradar ou para bancar a esposa ideal, eu estou dizendo porque é verdade.

Stannis murmurou alguma coisa inteligível e tentou mudar de assunto dizendo :

“Então além de um bom parto pra que mais você reza ?”

“Pelo fim dessa guerra, pelos meus irmãos, e por você. Eu sei que você não reza, mas se você rezasse pelo que você rezaria ?”

“Eu suponho que pelas minhas filhas, pelo nosso reino, e por você também”


	22. Bebês

Sansa ganhou um respeito enorme por sua mãe naquele dia, um parto já era cansativo e doloroso demais, que dirá passar por aquela experiência cinco vezes. Embora talvez tenha sido ligeiramente mais fácil para ela por não ter tido que dar a luz a dois ao mesmo tempo.

Duas meninas com olhos azuis escuros como o mar a noite e fiapos de cabelos negros em suas cabeças. Sansa pensou que veria decepção nos olhos de Stannis, duas meninas quando um herdeiro homem seria o mais útil na situação, mas havia apenas uma rara serenidade em seu rosto e um pequeno sorriso segurando cada uma das meninas com um de seus braços.

.

.

.

Sansa acordou no meio da madrugada e viu que Stannis não estava na cama, mas sim em pé na frente do berço que suas filhas dividiam. A mais velha se chamava Arya como havia sido combinado préviamente e a mais nova Cassana em homenagem a mãe de Stannis.

“O que você está fazendo ?” Sansa

“Checando pra ver se elas estão respirando direito”

“Sabe, dizem que são os pais de primeira viagem que são paranóicos com essas coisas”

“Não é paranóia, é experiência, além de Shireen um dos filhos que tive com Selyse saiu vivo de seu útero, mas na manhã seguinte quando fomos vê-lo no berço ele estava morto”

Sansa se xingou mentalmente por ter se esquecido dos filhos que ele tinha tido e perdido no passado e disse :

“Deve ter sido horrível”

“Sim, foi”

Sansa se levantou e o abraçou pelas costas, com seu queixo encostado no ombro dele ela ficou por um momento observando as meninas embaixo, e o movimento do ar mexendo os seus pequenos tóraxes.

“Você devia voltar pra cama, ainda é muito cedo” Stanniss disse.

“Você também”

“Eu vou, só me de mais um pouco de tempo”

“Tudo bem” Sansa disse lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e voltou para de baixo das cobertas, quando ela adormeceu Stannis ainda estava parado na frente do berço.

.

.

.

Sansa e Stannis ainda estavam dormindo quando se pode ouvir uma batida tímida na porta do quarto naquela manhã, o Rei se levantou e ao abrir a porta Stannis encontrou Shireen no outro lado, lhe ocorreu dizer para ela sobre não acordar os outros, mas o que acabou saindo da sua boca foi :

“Então você conhecer as suas irmãs ?”

Shireen assentiu com a cabeça.

“Qual é qual ?” Shireen perguntou na frente do berço.

“A de azul é Arya a mais velha, e a de amarelo é a mais nova o nome dela é Cassana como a minha mãe”

“Porque você não as colocou com roupas iguais ?”

“Para não confundi-las, Sansa queria fazer isso, ela diz que consegue diferencia-las mas eu acho que ela está se iludindo, todos os bebês tem a mesma cara meio amassada, você tinha também”

“Mas pelo menos as delas vão desamassar, quando elas crescerem elas devem ser belas como a Sansa”

“E como você”

“Eu não sou bela”

“Sim, você é”

“Você está mentindo”

“Eu nunca minto”

“Você não precisa me consolar, eu não estou com ciúmes delas, mesmo, eu só falei por falar”

“Bom, porque elas vão precisar de você crescendo, para mostrá-las o mundo, para ensiná-las o que é certo, para protegê-las”

“Eu vou tentar, mas isso que você falou não parece algo que todos os irmãos mais velhos fazem pelos seus irmãos mais novos”

“Mas eles deveriam fazer, e eu estou seguro que você vai dar conta”


	23. Preocupações

Sansa encontrou Stannis no escritório que tinha pertencido no passado a seu pai, cercado por relatórios militares e olhando para um mapa dos sete reinos.

“Quem te disse que eu estava aqui ?” Stannis perguntou ao perceber a presença de sua esposa na porta.

“Ninguém precisou me dizer, eu pude ouvir o som dos seus dentes rangendo do fim do corredor”

“Minhas desculpas”

“Não precisa se desculpar, todos tem um ou dois hábitos como esse, é natural Stan”

“Você vai começar a me chamar de novo desse jeito ?”

“Eu só te chamei desse jeito uma vez, bem agora duas vezes”

“Duas vezes foi o suficiente”

“Sabe Davos tem um filho que se chama Stannis também, eu já ouvi ele se referindo ao menino como Stanny. Então qual você prefere Stan ou Stanny ?”

“Nenhum dos dois”

“Um dia eu vou arranjar um apelido que você goste”

“Eu seriamente duvido disso”

Sansa sorriu, se aproximou e com cuidado colocou sua mão no canto do rosto do dele.

“Você parece preocupado”

“Eu estou”

“E qual é o motivo dessa preocupação ?”

“As coisas parecem estar indo bem demais, é estranho”

“Eu sinto protestar meu marido mas as coisas não estão bem, é inverno, os Lannisters ainda estão no seu trono, e se Daenerys decidisse se voltar contra nós seria difícil vencê-la mesmo com o apoio do norte e do vale, e mesmo se esse não fosse o caso o inverno é sempre um período difícil para o reino”

“Eu estou ciente disso, quando eu digo que as coisas vão bem eu não estou me referindo ao reino em geral, ou até mesmo com relação ao meu papel como rei. Eu estou satisfeito”

“Então o que você está dizendo é que você está preocupado porque você está feliz ?” Sansa disse tentando não rir.

“Basicamente sim”

Sansa riu, Stannis continuou sério.

“Então porque isso te causa preocupação ? Periodos de felicidade são oque todos procuram” Sansa perguntou.

“Porque pela minha experiência esses tendem a não durar muito tempo”

“Bem então apenas aproveite enquanto dure Stanny”

Dessa vez Stannis não teve tempo de protestar o uso do apelido, porque os lábios de Sansa encostaram nos seus, ela se sentou no seu colo e começou a tirar suas vestes, passando com delicadeza seus dedos sobre as cicatrizes que essas escondiam.


	24. Sublime

Seu pai costumava dizer que apenas aqueles que haviam passado pelo inverno conheciam o frio de verdade, essa frase parecia cada vez mais verdadeira conforme os dias passavam.

Isso não era de todo ruim afinal grande parte das tropas que eram enviadas pelo sul eram derrotadas não em combate mas na jornada rumo a este, derrotados pela fome e pelo frio. Só que o problema era que a possibilidade deles também serem derrotados no fim não parecia tão improvável assim. Por causa das fontes termais Winterfell quase sempre era quente e confortável por dentro, mas era só abrir uma janela que mostrava o que estava a sua volta. Mas o domínio dos Starks não se restringia a aquelas paredes, era o norte e cada dia aparecia mais pessoas procurando a proteção de Seu Senhor Rickon Stark de Winterfell e da Rainha Baratheon que lá residia e seria a regente do local até que seu irmão fosse adulto. E o dever deles era bem maior do que para a sua casa, era principalmente para com o povo que se ajoelhara e jurara lealdade perante deles. Sansa tentava ensinar isso a Rickon, Stannis já sabia disso bem antes de conhecê-la, talvez antes mesmo dela nascer. Mas naquele momento ela não conseguiu deixar de ressentir um pouco esse aspecto da personalidade de seu marido, porque se não fosse pelo dever ele não iria embora no dia seguinte deixando o conforto e o calor de Winterfell, e ela.

“Eles dizem que os dragões de Daenerys toda noite acendem essas fogueiras enormes em volta do castelo negro, então não deve ficar tão frio assim” Stannis disse naquela noite como se ele estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

“Isso não parece muito seguro, um incêndio poderia ocorrer facilmente”

“Sim, eu suponho que não seja, acho que eu vou ter que sugerir para ela parar com isso”

“Isso não vai te fazer muito popular”

“Ser popular nunca foi uma das minhas prioridades”

“Eu notei”

“E além do mais você é popular o suficiente para nós dois”

Sansa sorriu, beijou Stannis lentamente e aí disse :

“Você deveria ir dormir cedo hoje meu marido, a jornada rumo a muralha é sempre cansativa e difícil”

“Eu vou, assim que você se juntar a mim”

“Eu vou, só vou colocar as meninas para dormir, pode se deitar que eu já vou me juntar a você”

E Stannis o fez.

Sansa beijou as testas de suas filhas e ficou na beira do berço cantando até elas adormecerem, quando se virou viu que Stannis também tinha adormecido como Arya e Cassana embalado pelo som da voz dela com canções felizes sobre primavera. Sansa se deitou próxima de Stannis, com suas costas contra o torso dele e movendo o braço dele para ficar sobre o seu ombro. E quando adormeceu ela sonhou com a primavera e com todos eles juntos lá.


	25. O Inimigo

Stannis acordou com alguém o balançando, viu Daenerys ao lado de sua cama e disse levemente irritado :

“Eu não estou interessado, eu tenho uma esposa”

“Eu não estou dando em cima de você seu convencido”

“Então porque você está no meu quarto no meio da madrugada ?”

“Melisandre está nos chamando, agora, ela diz que é importante”

“Tá bem, mas saia do quarto pra eu me vestir”

.

.

.

Melisandre estava nos portões que atravessavam a muralha, com Jon Snow e os três dragões de Daenerys.

“Sobre o que isso é tudo ?” Stannis perguntou.

“Eu não sei” Jon disse

“Sete infernos, você alguma vez soube de alguma coisa ?”

“Vocês dois vão saber logo, agora vocês tem que voar”

E após um certo tempo de discussão eles voaram, Daenerys em Drogon, Jon em Rhaegal e Stannis em Viserion. Stannis já tinha pensado antes em como seria montar um dragão, na sua infância quando seu pai lhe levou para o Porto Real para ver os ossos desses na Fortaleza Vermelha. Mas não recentemente, não após conhecer a mãe destes, parecia perigoso demais, e era, voando nesse essa impressão não passou, só aumentou, mas por um segundo no ar com o vento batendo em seu rosto e vendo tudo de cima ele se pegou pensando em como Sansa e Shireen se sentiriam se estivessem em seu lugar, se elas se assustariam ou se sentiriam livres, antes que ele pudesse decidir, Daenerys gritou um comando para os dragões pousarem e ele voltou a se focar na situação presente.

A Muralha estava pequena no horizonte, eles tinham voado quilômetros, mas provavelmente seria preciso muito mais até que a construção seria necessário muito mais até que a construção não pudesse mais ser vista, ou pelo menos pode por cerca de vinte segundos após eles aterrissarem, porque de longe podia se ver aquela grande construção de gelo desmoronando diante de seus olhos.

“O que você está fazendo pare !” Jon gritou para Melisandre.

“Não sou eu, é o nosso inimigo, a grande batalha, vai acontecer hoje”

“Porque você não disse antes ? Porque você não chamou os nossos exércitos ?” Daenerys disse.

“Essa não é uma luta entre exércitos, é uma entre o inimigo e Azor Ahai”

“Eu não sou Azor Ahai ! Eu estava apenas te usando para ganhar minhas batalhas, eu não acredito em nada disso !” Stannis disse.

Melisandre não parecia afetada, ela olhou para ele com gentileza e tristeza em seus olhos.

“Eu sei disso, eu sempre soube, mas você ainda assim é importante, você é uma das três cabeças do dragão”

“Eu sou um Baratheon, não um Targaryen !”

“Mas a sua avó era uma Targaryen, e você tem sangue de dragão em você Stannis. E você também Snow, eu não sei como, mas você tem”

Stannis estava pronto para discutir mais, até que ele viu de longe um batalhão de outros andando na sua direção, mais do que na primeira batalha ao lado da Rainha Dragão, mais do que ele jamais tinha imaginado, não era o tempo de discutir agora, era hora de lutar.

.

.

.

Havia milhares deles, Jon estava xingando Melisande mentalmente, sim eles tinham dragões, mas nem dragões dariam conta daquilo tudo, ele precisava dos seus homens da patrulha da noite, ele precisava dos exércitos de Daenerys e de Stannis, ele precisava de muito mais do que havia disponível, ele precisava de todos os homens de Westeros. Aquilo não era justo, e apenas alguns segundos depois ele percebeu o quanto.

Havia uma pessoa liderando o exército prestes a atacá-lo, ele se movia diferente, ele não estava andando, ele estava flutuando, ele estava voando. Seus olhos estavam brancos como o de todos os outros ele movia para um lado e segundos depois todos os outros o faziam também, mas o fato mais perturbador era que o rosto ali, que nas chamas de Melisandre sempre estivera encoberto era visto e um que Jon conhecia muito bem. Stannis e Daenerys tinham voltado rapidamente para cima de seus dragões e estavam atualmente tacando fogo em todos que se aproximavam, e Jon parado e chocado só conseguindo dizer uma palavra :

“Bran”

.

.

.

“O que você está fazendo Snow, se mexe !” Stannis gritou de cima do dragão.

Jon se mexeu sim, mas não para lutar, mas sim na direção de Bran, nenhum dos outros o atacou, Jon o sacolejou e disse :

“Bran, por favor acorde, acorde, é o Jon me veja por favor”

“Eu estou acordado, eu posso ver bem mais do que você tem a capacidade de ver meu primo, eu vejo o passado, o futuro, tudo que pode ser e tudo que já foi” Bran disse.

“Você é um Warg certo ? Você está controlando eles certo ? Faça com que eles parem de uma vez !” Jo disse desesperado.

“Porque ?”

“Como assim porque ? Eles vão matar todos no reino !”

“Sim, mas eles vão morrer eventualmente, e dolorosamente, pode haver paz por cem anos ou por mil, mas sempre vai haver alguma outra rebelião, alguma outra guerra idiota porque algo alguém quer poder, dinheiro ou amor, e mães sempre vão deixar seus filhos e pais morrerem e eu estou cansado disso. É melhor acabar tudo de uma vez” Bran disse.

Jon não era um Stark, ele não era Targaryen, ele era um homem da Patrulha da noite e o seu dever era para com o reino. Isso doeu antes, doeu quando ele ouviu sobre a morte de Ned e quis ir para o Porto Real se vingar, doeu quando ele deixou Ygritte, doeu quando Stannis ofereceu Winterfell para ele e Jon recusou. Mas nunca doeu tanto quanto naquele momento quando ele enfiou a sua espada no coração de seu irmãozinho.

.

.

.

Os outros eram mais fortes dessa vez, as chamas de seus dragões mal tinham efeito sobre o gelo, Daenerys estava confusa e frustrada, um bem alto tinha puxado um dos pés de Rhaegal enquanto esse estava voando baixo e o levado para o chão, Stannis estava em cima dele afastando os outros com sua espada, mas o mais estranho era a reação de Jon, ele não estava lutando, ele estava falando com um menino no meio de tudo aquilo, muitas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, mas até ela se chocou quando Jon pegou sua espada de sua cintura e atacou o menino, e mais surpreendente foi a reação a sua volta, o gelo que formava a pele dos outros começou a se quebrar, a se esfarelar, quando ela e Drogon pousaram quase todos eram apenas neve. Ela se aproximou de Jon e do menino, ele ainda estava vivo, mas Daenerys tinha certeza que não mais por muito tempo, mas os olhos dele não estavam mais brancos.

“Quem é ele ?” ela perguntou.

“Bran, meu irmão” Jon disse com lagrimas em seus olhos.

O menino fechou seus olhos e sua respiração parou, e do centro de seu peito uma luz negra começou a sair e a envolvê-los, ela, Jon, Stannis e seus dragões.

Ela puxou Jon para junto de si, era para ser um abraço de consolação, mas os lábios dele acabaram encontrando os dos dela, foi um acidente, mas ele respondeu o beijo e ela teve tempo o suficiente para se arrepender de não ter feito isso com ele antes, em dias mais calmos, Daenerys sabia que ela amaria aquele momento pelo resto de sua vida, todos os quinze segundos.


	26. Pedra

Os Dragões costumavam ser pedra e pedra eles voltaram a ser, junto com as três pessoas que os montaram. Samwell e Melisandre cavalgaram com Sansa e Shireen até o lugar onde essas estavam, já havia se espalhado pelos sete reinos a história da queda da muralha, mas não muito o que havia acontecido além dessa, haviam rumores, e haveriam canções um dia, algumas com um pouquinho de verdade, outras com nenhum pouco. Mas lá estavam eles, congelados em pedra, Jon estava beijando Daenerys, ele parecia triste e ele parecia amá-la. A expressão de Stannis não entregava nada de seus pensamentos naqueles últimos momentos, ele estava sério olhando para o lugar onde antes costumava estar a Muralha.

Sansa se permitiu por um momento ser aquela menina que acreditava em canções de novo, ela o beijou com todo o seu amor, ela tinha ouvido uma vez uma história de alguém que quebrava o feitiço posto em seu amado com um beijo, mas quando ela abriu os olhos e tirou seus lábios dos dele ainda era apenas pedra. Talvez a magia tivesse desaparecido novamente junto com os dragões, ou talvez essa nunca tivesse funcionado realmente quando se quer.

Todas as lagrimas que pareciam ter se secado desde que ela havia se casado com ele voltaram naquela hora, Sansa não tinha certeza por quanto tempo ela ficou ali parada chorando, ela nem notou quando Shireen a abraçou. Só que ela estava ali agora, chorando também agora, até mais do que ela. Sansa lhe deu um beijo na testa e disse :

“Ele te amava muito, nunca esqueça disso”

“Ele te amava também”

“Eu sei”

.

.

.

Elas cavalgaram de volta para o Castelo Negro em silêncio, a muralha tinha caído, mas algumas das estruturas do outro lado da patrulha da noite ainda se mantinham em pé, a torre do rei era uma dessas, agora havia duas Rainhas lá em um quarto e um monte de homens da patrulha da noite em outros. Sansa se deitou na cama que Stannis costumava dormir e pode sentir um pouco do cheiro dele ainda naquelas cobertas, mas ela não disse isso para Shireen, o que ela disse foi :

“Shireen nós temos ainda batalhas pela frente, você é a legitima herdeira do trono de ferro pela linhagem dos Baratheons e dos Targaryens agora, você tem os exércitos de seu pai e da Rainha Dragão, mas os Lannisters ainda tem o poder de metade do reino, mas eu prometo que eles não vão ter muito tempo, assim como eu prometi a seu pai no passado que vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para isso, e você vai acabar no trono de ferro, como é seu direito”

“Você soa como o meu pai”

“Eu vou considerar isso um elogio”

“E é um”


End file.
